


navigating ninomiya

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu doesn't actually <i>like</i> Matsumoto. So how did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	navigating ninomiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [navigating matsumoto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337445) by [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash). 



> Happy birthday, Ninoface! I love you most when you're stupid, but you insist on being deep and worldly and making me cry. I hope you have a wonderful day. ♥
> 
> So technically for Nino's birthday, but also [phrenk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme) asked for this for the self-remix meme. Killing two birds with one stone, that's me.
> 
> Also: Riisa’s name is really, incredibly feminine, so she’s become Riku. Shun has become Toki, which takes the same kanji, because the other alternative was Jun and that would be way too confusing. In other news, I am really anal about name changes.
> 
> This is also found [here](http://taykash.livejournal.com/11693.html).

Kazunari never had a girlfriend that he found on his own. He didn’t have to; his twin brother, Riku, was the social butterfly of the two and every girl Kazu had ever dated he’d met after Riku leaned in and said, “hey, come with me to this group date tomorrow.”

Never an invitation, always a demand. Kazu didn’t mind, though; Riku never tried to dress him and Kazu wanted to keep it that way. Next to Riku’s garish, flashy clothing, Kazu’s biting personality seemed downright demure.

One Saturday evening when the air smelled strongly of cherry blossoms, Riku led the way to an expensive bar in Roppongi, a bar that Kazu would never frequent himself due to the disproportionality between the drink sizes and the prices. Kazu glanced at the bar through the glass panel in the door and stopped, pulling Riku out of eyesight from the patrons inside.

“When you said group date, I assumed you meant with new girls,” Kazu hissed. “You know Matsumoto and I didn’t get along.”

“Suck it up and learn to get along with her,” Riku said, shrugging his shoulders. The sequins on his bomber jacket caught the light, sending glimmers along his jawline. “Toki’s really cute.”

“Then you should have had a private date,” Kazu shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m going home.”

“Learn to get along with people for the sake of your brother,” Riku said, then pulled open the door and pushed him inside without another word.

\-----

It didn’t take too long before Riku and Toki disappeared together, Toki swinging the hotel key ring around her finger. Kazu and Matsumoto sat across from each other in icy silence, the bubbles in Kazu’s beer fizzling out.

“As far as I see it, we have two options,” Matsumoto spoke up, tapping her red-and-black painted nails against the base of her martini glass. “We can leave now and never speak again. Or we can sleep together in a hotel room so tonight’s not _completely_ wasted, and then never speak again.”

Kazu looked at her, taking in her impeccably curled hair and her perfect makeup, not a line out of place. “Do you already have a reservation like Toki?” he asked before draining his beer.

She snorted, and stood up, leaving her glass half-full behind her.

\-----

She didn’t have a reservation, but Tokyo's streets were crowded with love hotels, each one offering by the hour prices cheaper than the next. Kazu usually preferred going to the girl's place; not only did it not require him to take out his wallet, but if he actually felt like wanting to get to know the girl, having seen her place made them closer.

They spent the train ride standing a few feet away from each other, Kazu playing on his DS as he leaned against the door. He didn’t look at her the whole ride, and she signaled their stop by a brief touch on his wrist.

She led him through winding streets to a tiny alley tucked away in a residential area in Roppongi, lacking the usual garish neon lights and smell of cheap liquor that most love hotels offered. It had no awning or sign, only gold lettering on the door reading 'Hotel Jun'.

The room had touches of brass accents and white walls, the shower frosted glass. It felt more like a business hotel than one explicitly advertised as existing for the purpose of quick, furtive, sometimes-anonymous sex.

"Nice choice," Kazu said as she dropped the card key on one of the bedside tables. The room looked more expensive than he wanted to pay for, and he already had plans to make Riku pay him back.

"I don't do nice," Matsumoto replied, catching Kazu off guard. "You're not going to get a dead fish with me."

"Good," Kazu replied, then crossed the room to kiss her. She had kept her heels on, and with them she was a few inches taller than him. 

Kazu threaded his fingers in the hair resting on the nape of her neck, but before he could guide her down to meet him, she kissed him. She led the kiss with more force than Nino expected, her tongue poking at his for entrance. Her tongue scratched graffiti against the roof of his mouth.

He broke from her, gasping a little. Her lipstick was smeared and he could feel it sticky against his own mouth. He licked his lips, swallowing hard at the taste of her mango gloss. 

Matsumoto looked at him steadily, then crossed the room towards a tall white dresser. “I don’t know what you like, but this is full of toys.” She rested her hand on the front of the top drawer, her nails stark against the painted wood. “Let me use them on you.”

In his sexual history, Kazu had never really done anything other than vanilla. In the shower, up against a wall, reverse cowgirl –he’d tried out and enjoyed various positions, but he’d always been the one leading. Maybe it was worth a try.

“Okay,” he finally breathed out, and Matsumoto smiled bigger than he even knew she could smile. It softened her face, made her look less intimidating.

“Let me know if you don’t like something,” she instructed, turning away from him. “And take off your clothes.”

He pulled off his shirt, running on auto-pilot, as he watched her rummage through the drawer. She hadn’t taken anything out that he could see, and as he stripped his pants off, he shivered at the cool air biting at his warm skin. He was half-hard, tenting his purple boxers just enough to be visible.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes,” she instructed, turning around. Kazu caught a glimpse of her hands curled around a rod before he obeyed, then jumped as he felt plush cuffs wrap around his ankles.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” she warned as she smoothed the cuffs shut. He didn’t say anything as she let go of him, testing the strength of his bonds.

“It’s an ankle spreader,” she explained. “You can open your eyes now.”

His feet were locked together, preventing him from closing his legs entirely. He flushed as he saw her appreciative gaze, his cock twitching against the fabric of his underwear as he watched her step across the carpet in her high heeled shoes.

She wore dark tights under a yellow dress and he wished that she would join him in state of mostly-undress. Instead she primly sat next to him on the bed, the fabric of her dress startling against the dark green of the comforter. Matsumoto pulled him bodily to face her, his left leg hitting the side of the mattress as he tried to find a way to sit on the bed with his legs so confined. He ended up turned at the waist to face her, toes pressing against the floor to keep his balance.

Matsumoto kissed Kazu like a typhoon, taking what she could from him with force. It left him breathless, panting against her, unable to protest with more than just a weak whine when she bit his bottom lip.

“You’re not complaining,” she said, pleased, as she slid a hand up his thigh and into his boxers to tap the head of his cock with her index finger. He jumped in surprise, hissing, and she wrapped her whole hand around him.

“You show me a guy who’ll complain about a handjob,” Kazu managed to say, most of his attention focused on her hand stationary on his dick, “and I’ll show you a guy that doesn’t have nerve endings in his crotch.”

“You know I didn’t mean the handjob,” she said, letting go of him and pulling her hand back out. He could see drops of precome catching the light on her finger. “Stand up,” Matsumoto commanded, and he did without a second thought.

Kazu stood there, watching her watch him, for almost a full minute before she moved quickly to yank down his boxers and pull him bodily face down over her lap. “Hey!” he protested loudly, but she slapped his ass so hard he swallowed his words.

“Don’t say anything unless it’s to tell me you don’t like it,” she warned, running her fingernails over his ass. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. Don’t complain otherwise if you can’t take the punishment.” She slapped him again, and his face burned when he felt his cock, pressed against her leg, twitch again with want.

Matsumoto had beautiful hands, nicer than Kazu’s little meaty ones, and he wished he could see her trace her own handprint on his ass before she hit him again.

She hit him until his whole ass was flushed a dark pink and was hot to the touch. Kazu was so hard that he had to concentrate to keep from humping her leg and coming all over her dress. She pushed him backwards, moving him back onto the bed, but there was a wet spot of precome on her skirt.

She pursed her lips with displeasure, and Kazu wanted to jerk himself as he watched her pull off her dress in one slick moment, but he held himself back. He didn’t want to end this game early, he wanted to see it through to the final boss.

The girls Kazu usually slept with wore underwear with frills and hearts on it, wrapping themselves up like Christmas gifts underneath their demure clothing. Matsumoto’s lingerie was black with silver metal accents that looked cold even though she’d been wearing the garments all night. Kazu had been mistaken; she wasn’t wearing tights, she was wearing stockings held up by a garter belt that laced around her hips and showcased her lacy, black, miniscule thong.

“On the floor, on your knees,” she demanded, and Kazu struggled to get off the bed without falling. She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her thong, spreading her legs as far as she could. Kazu inched forward on his knees and kissed her thigh. 

“You have good taste in underwear,” he murmured against her skin, and she grabbed his head.

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak unless it was to say no?” she said, and he peeked up through his eyelashes to see her looking down at him with a frown. She steered his head towards the junction between her legs.

Kazu, if asked, would describe his sexuality as ‘easy’. He didn’t sleep around more often only because he didn’t like leaving his house, but he took up any chance he had to have sex because he, well, enjoyed it. On top of that, there was little more that he enjoyed than giving someone head.

He licked a stripe between her legs, appreciating the almost-imperceptible flinch at the first touch of his tongue on her skin. Kazu rested his hands on her thighs, pushing them as far apart as she would let him as he sucked on her clit. He let his saliva mix with her own juices as he slid his tongue inside of her, pushing it as far as it would go and tasting as much of her as he could.

Kazu could feel her holding back her reactions, her body shaking with the exertion of keeping herself steady and upright as he tongue-fucked her. “Stop,” Matsumoto finally said, grabbing his head. He continued to poke at her with the tip of his tongue until she wrapped her fingers in his hair and forced his head back. “I said stop,” she frowned, her eyebrows drawn together.

Holding to the no-talking rule, he simply smiled up at her, the lower half of his face shiny with her juices. “I should go home right now, leave you like this to suffer for not listening to me,” she growled. Kazu whined quietly from the back of his throat, his cock painfully hard now. “But I won’t,” she continued, “not for your benefit, but for mine.” Matsumoto let go of his hair, then pushed him onto his back with her feet, the heels of her stilettos biting into his shoulders.

The hotel carpet was itchy and made him squirm uncomfortably as the fibers brushed stiffly against his sore ass. He watched as she leaned back on the bed, out of his eyesight, but returned a few moments later, shaking a condom still wrapped in its foil wrapper. 

“Straighten out your legs,” she instructed, and he struggled to lay his feet flat on the ground, hindered by the ankle spreaders.

“If you don’t, this isn’t happening,” Matsumoto warned. Kazu glared up at her, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from complaining, and managed to straighten himself out. His feet were under the bed and he closed his eyes against the feeling of dust bunnies brushing against his soles.

Still, his cock lied hard and heavy against his stomach. Matsumoto leaned over to roll the condom on him and he tossed an arm over his eyes, trying to keep his control. Sex for him never lasted too long; foreplay existed perfunctorily, usually a quick blowjob and some quick fingering before penetration, and Matsumoto had taken her time getting wet against his face. He’d never been hard this long when he was actually _having_ sex, and he didn’t want to come before he even managed to enter her.

Matsumoto didn’t wait; once the condom was on, she guided him into her and squeezed herself around him. Kazu thrust against her, stepping the dust bunnies beneath his feet as he lifted his hips off the ground to get as deep inside her as he could. 

She rode him hard and fast and Kazu couldn’t stop the groans escaping his throat as he tried to keep him. Matsumoto leaned over, her hands on his shoulders, her sweat glistening on her chest. He let his hands roam her body before unhooking her bra. It slid down her arms as she rocked against him, and he let his small hands cup her breasts before tugging gently at her nipples.

Matsumoto gasped, and even though he wanted to keep playing with her, wanted to see the reaction he would get if he leaned up to mouth at her chest, his hips were moving at an impossible pace. He let go of her, resting his arms against the carpet, the shag tickling his skin.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Matsumoto said, and slapped him across the face so hard his cheek hit the floor. At the moment her palm made contact, his vision whited out and he came harder than he ever had before.

When he managed to come back to his senses, she was still riding him lazily. “You’re more interesting than you look, Ninomiya,” she announced, the first time she’d ever used his name.

He grabbed her hips, stilling her motion. “You look exactly like you’d enjoy this sort of thing, telling guys what to do,” he replied, brushing his thumbs over her hipbones.

“I never heard you say no,” Matsumoto responded, then finally got off of him. He watched her kick off her shoes and head for the bathroom, still in her stockings and garter belt. Her bra lay partially on him, and he tossed it across the room as he sat up and removed the condom.

“Oh mistress,” he called, “can I remove my bindings now?” He meant for the moniker to be a joke, but just the word on his tongue spent a shiver up his spine that he didn’t want to think about. He tied shut the condom and tossed it into the nearest garbage can beneath the desk that held hotel stationary; in a place like this, the housekeepers definitely had seen worse.

“Fine, but only because it’ll be cold when I try to sleep,” she responded when she came back into the room, sliding into bed. He left the spreader on the floor and climbed in next to her. They didn’t cuddle.

“What’s your first name, anyway?” Kazu asked her as she turned over on his side away from him.

“Jun,” she answered, moments after turning off the light.

When Kazu woke up, they were pressed together chest-to-chest and Matsumoto was still asleep against him, her dark hair stark against the white sheets. 

Maybe he wouldn’t make Riku pay the hotel bill after all.


End file.
